


Honey I Blew Up The Futa Wife

by FilmPerv



Category: Honey I Shrunk the Kids (1989)
Genre: F/M, Futa, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Incest, Macro/Micro, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Parody, Public Sex, Size Kink, giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmPerv/pseuds/FilmPerv
Summary: A perverted reimagining of Honey I Blew Up the Kid. What would have happened if Diane let the power of being giant go to her head at the climax of the movie and was hiding a big shemale dick this whole time.
Relationships: Diane Szalinski/Adam Szalinski
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

In Las Vegas, a 110 foot tall giant two year old managed to catch the ice cream truck leading him to the center of down town. Adam Szalinski, wearing his yellow shirt, red overalls and white sneakers smiled a big toothy grin as he caught the white truck, ripping off the neon popsicle sign from the roof. Inside the chest pocket of his red overalls were his older brother Nick and his babysitter Mandy, the two teens now trapped prisoners watched with fear as they see Adam open up his mouth and puts the fake ice cream stick past his lips. The kids pearly white baby teeth chomps down on the metal and glass wired imitation treat, chewing the food slowly, a lump moving from cheek to cheek before it goes down his throat. Nick and Mandy couldn't believe what he ate, like the titanic toddler was some type of inhuman monster kaiju. Adam then dropped the popsicle and pointed his huge finger straight ahead. "GUITAR!"

The giant blond haired baby spotted the giant guitar sign to the Hard Rock Café. Jumping with joy, the excited youngster ran over, causing ground tremors as he makes his way to the cool light up guitar, tearing the sign out of the ground and snapping the wires ff it. "Mandy don't panic." Nick tells his crush as they hold on as Adam plays with the guitar, shaking his hips as he dances to the crowed forming by his sneakers.

"Nick, I've been panicking for the past hour, I think its too late to say that."

"It could get worst." Just then a helicopter flies over head shining a powerful spotlight at the rock and roll giant. "Hey, help."

"Help us." Nick and Mandy shouted at the helicopter until it shot a bullet that almost graved the giant Szalinski baby's cheek.

"They're shooting at us." Nick says in disbelief. Inside the helicopter is Wayne's work rival, Dr. Hendrickson who is working the torrent loaded with tranquilizer darts.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size." The brunette babysitter shouted as another missed shot was fired. Just then a giant hand grabs the copter.

"BACK OFF!" A booming voice bellows out of the new giant on the scene. Diane Szalinski, standing at 250 feet tall is standing proudly with one hand on his hips, wearing an orange button up shirt over a white tank top and white pants, her blonde hair blowing in the breeze several stories above ground.

"Yes Ma'am." The scared pilot says to the terrifying mama bear holding him in the palm of her hands.

"Way to go Mommy, I mean. Mom." Nick screams like a mama's boy before blushing in front of his crush who scoots a bit away from him. The crowd cheers at this display of paternal protective instincts in action, like watching a nature documentary. The power, the admiration is all going to Diane's head, she feels amazing having the power to crush these creeps in the palms of her hands. All of this attention is something this scientist's wife isn't use to but loves as is evident from the enormous bulge going down her pants leg as it grows bigger and bigger. The crowds cheering soon turned silent as they all see what looks like an oversized sea cucumber is struggling its way out from the milf's right pant's leg. The power is intoxicating, Diane simply smiled and closed her fist tightly around the helicopter, the flying vehicle stood no chance as the metal bent and the pilot along with Hendrickson were crushed into bloody messes as the colossal giantess crushed them and let the crumpled metal fall to the ground. She then turned her attention to her son, spreading out her arms for him.

"COME HERE BABY!"

"MA-MA" Adam excitedly exclaimed.

"COME TO MOMMY!" Adam hopped a few times, excitedly and started to run over to his mom. "THAT'S RIGHT BABY. COME TO MOMMY!"

"AHHHHH" Nick and Mandy both screamed as they see the giant white boner coming right at them at alarming speeds. Since Adam is shorter than his mother, his head went straight into her stomach where she bends down to hold him close, this meant that his chest was leveled to Diane's crotch meaning that as he hugged his mom tight, the two trapped teens are squished against the dickgirl's very obvious cock bulge.

"Easy Mom." Nick shouts as he is pinned between his baby brother's chest and his mom's hard meat, feeling the blood pump through the vein that is held against his face.

"How does your Mom have a Dick?" Mandy asked the nerd who is in the same predicament as her.

"I don't know." The two giants continued to hug, Diane playing with her toddler's hair as she brushes her fingers through his blonde curls, then pushes his head down and into her crotch as the toddler starts planting kisses on her bulge. She pulls her child away and squats down, the white pants covered ass almost hitting the ground as she looks her son in the eyes.

"EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY."

"MOMMY'S PEE PEE HARD?"

"YES ADAM. IT'S OKAY TO BE HARD WHEN YOU'RE HAPPY." The titanic toddler smiles and as if on cue, the baby's cock started growing hard too as a powerful tent pushes out from his red overalls.

"Holy shit. Your brother is huge." Mandy says in complete shock.

"YOU TAKE AFTER MOMMY FOR SURE." Diane pulls Adam in for a hug as they kiss in a romantic way. Both horny gods moaning into the other's mouth as they French each other with their tongues going past the other's lips. Nick definitely did not learn that in French class. The two trapped teens are then pressed against Diane's humongous tits as they get smothered between the bountiful bosom of the horny housewife. The giantess dickgirl then stands up at her full 250 foot height. She unzips her pants and bends over to pull them down, the people behind her could see her fat ass explode from out of the skinny white jeans, still covered in her tan granny panties. She stands up, her erect cock now sticking out like the Stratosphere hotel not too far away, still in her underwear though. Diane then tears off the over stretched undergarments like Hulk Hogan tearing off a tank top, letting the ripped cloth fall down onto the Las Vegas crowds on the strip. Everyone stood silent as they took in the world's largest cock, Diane standing proudly as her son eyeballs her impressive meat. The futa cock looking to belong to a pornstar instead of a housewife as it juts out over a foot to Diane's relative size with veins bursting throughout the shaft and two tangerine sized testicles in a wrinkly sac that dangles low due to the harsh gravity. And impressive bush growing at the base down to the balls to show that the blonde's carpet matches the drapes. "IS IT HOT OUT HERE, OR IS IT JUST MY DICK." The crowd laughs at the futa giantess's joke as she swings her fuck stick left and right, waving it to the tinies on the ground

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Wayne watches as he tries to get the shrink ray to work while inspecting it in the back of his van with his boss Mr. Sterling there with him. Suddenly a newscaster with short blond hair and a gray power suit walks towards them. "Constance Winters here, reporting live from Las Vegas, Nevada, where a second giant has arrived on scene. A giant woman believed to be the child's mother has been identified as Diane Szalinski and has taken off her pants to reveal an enormous cock in an act of indecent exposure. Do we have enough blur to cover that up?" Constance asks her camera man.

"There isn't enough blur in the world to cover that." He answered her.

"We are here with inventor Wayne Szalinski, the husband and father of the two giants currently ravaging Las Vegas. Mr. Szalinski, are you responsible for this whole event?"

"Well I invented the technology to grow them. It was an accident though, my son Adam was not suppose to get hit with the ray and I was gonna grow myself but my wife told me mommy's mean business and that she needs to be bigger than her son to control the situation."

"Uh hu, so were you aware that your wife would be making sexual actions towards your toddler?"

"Well that..."

"Or that she has a dick?"

"Oh I...

"Is that a side effect from one of your inventions or did she always have a dick. Is her dick bigger than yours?" As Wayne floundered to answer any of these questions their interview was cut short as a loud voice and movement came from the background of the shot. What are these two horny and hung giants going to do next?


	2. A Blowjob For Mommy

"HEY, YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE FUN?" The 250 foot tall dickgirl milf says standing bottomless in the middle of the Las Vegas strip. "IF YOU GIVE YOUR MOMMY A NICE..."

"No." Mandy says she sees the giant mother's hand come and stroke her thick shaft. An idea pops in of what the horny futa is about to say.

"BIG..."

"Don't say it." Nick pleads as he waves his hand to try and get his mommy's attention but fails to garner as much attention from her as her boner.

"BLOWJOB." A gasp is heard from the crowd in Las Vegas with many of them stunned by the incestual proposal but unable to leak away with some sexually thrilled to watch. The titanic two year old smiles and nods as both of the two blonds grin with excitement. Adam opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, licking his mother's head as if he was innocently licking an ice cream cone, his pink slippery muscle pealing back the futa's foreskin and licking off the dried up jizz hidden beneath it. Inside's Adam's overall pocket, Nick and Mandy watch on horrified, scared for life as they have a front row seat to seeing Mrs. Szalinski getting her dick sucked by her baby boy. The older Szalinski son was about to say something but the smell of Diane's junk wafted over to them from the hot air blowing and both teens ended up coughing and plugging their noses from the smell of salt and fermented cheese.

"Mom, Stop." *Cough* Nick tried screaming for help. "Doesn't she ever wash that thing?"

"Judging by the smell and the pubs I'm guessing not." Mandy says with one hand covering her nose and mouth. "Gross, reminds me of my first boyfriend. Always had disgusting dick cheese."

"I don't have dick cheese... In case you were wondering."

"Nobody asked you Nick." The two teens talk as their eyes looked up at their unaware captor as he goes from licking to sucking as his mouth wraps around Diane's tip and his toddler hands stroke the lower half of her vein covered cock. The only sound able to break the sucking from the giant baby was the futa mama's moans.

"OH, GOOD JOB SWEETIE. YOU'RE BLOWING MOMMY WAY BETTER THAN DADDY EVER DID. ITS SO HARD TO GET A MAN TO GO DOWN ON A WOMAN. ISN'T THAT RIGHT LADIES." The giantess laughs at her own humorous comment and to the surprise of most of the men in the crowd, the women started clapping like this was a day time talk show. Down on the ground Wayne is still on TV as Constance Winters still questions him.

"Welcome back, I am Constance Winters and we are here in Las Vegas with Wayne Szalinski who is responsible for the giant sex act you see behind us now." The camera zooms in on Diane as she is now guiding Adam head with one hand. Caressing the blond curls before grabbing on and pulling the boy's head back and forth into a pleasurable rhythm. The camera goes back to the news caster and her guest. "Now, Mr. Szalinski, when you enlarged your wife did you plan on exposing the world to your wife and child's sexual exploits which include incest, pedophilia, public nudity, public indecency, and transsexual debauchery?" She brings the microphone to Wayne's nervous face as he sweats bullets.

"No, of course not. The plan was to get our son to stand still so we could shrink them. I didn't know my wife was into big sexy shotas. I mean pedophilia, especially with our own son. Maybe the sexual urges are a side effect of the growth ray or it could be due to the overwhelming power of being as big as a sky scraper."

"Mm. Well Wayne, I'm just going to call you Wayne. It appears from the erection poking out from your crotch that you are enjoying your wife and son's exhibitionism." The camera zooms over on Wayne's hard dick before he could cover up his embarrassment. "Is your wife better endowed than you?"

"Well... yes."

"Is that why you married her? Are you a sissy faggot."

"No, I didn't even know she had a dick until we got married. I was a virgin and we promised not to have sex until after marriage."

"I see. Are you offended by her comment about your inadequate cock sucking abilities when compared to your toddler son?"

"Well, he is doing a good job. My jaw would be hurting by now." Wayne accidentally let that last comment slip. His attention has gone over to the giant oral sex in the distance. Diane takes off her orange button up shirt, then pulls off the white tank top over her head. Her huge D-cup tits are being pushed up by her black bra. She brings her hands around her back to undo it as continues to suck her off. The horny shota takes his mommy's meat out of his mouth and starts licking down the shaft until his nose goes into her big blond bush. Diane undoes the bra and lets it drop to the ground as her big mama boobs pop out. Her big nipples pocking out in the center of her big, pink areolas. Adam follows her lead and undoes the zipper on his red overalls, letting his amazingly endowed erection stick out from his fly, pre cum splashing out onto the Las Vegas street.

"It looks like things are developing as the giantess has taken off her clothes to reveal her very well developed breasts. This reported knows if she had a rack like that she would be showing off those milkshakes any chance she gets. We will keep you posted here on Las Vegas news, I am Constance Winters and up next we ask the experts whether its gay to want a woman to have a big dick. The answer may surprise you."

Back to the giant couple, Diane moans and plays with her nipples as her special little guy's attention shifts from pleasuring her cock to playing with her balls. The horny milf looks down at her baby boy as his tongue travels down her bush to her over inflated wrecking balls. Opening wide, Adam pops one of the testies into his mouth, sucking on it like a jaw breaker before her pushes in the other one. Now with his mommy's full nut sack in his mouth, the blond haired baby's cheeks look positively stuffed. "OH HONEY. DO YOU LIKE SUCKING ON MOMMY'S FAT NUTS? I MADE THEM EXTRA SALTY, JUST THE WAY YOU LIKE IT." She brings a hand to rub her underage lover's full cheeks. "MAYBE MOMMY SHOULD GET YOU A JOB AT A GOLF COURSE AS A PROFESSIONAL BALL CLEANER. HA HA HA." The horny housewife laughter roars to the ears of the transfixed audience. "WHO SAYS WOMEN AREN'T FUNNY. MOMMY KNOWS HOW TO MAKE THIS BETTER." Her lover lets go of the futanari's sack, letting the soaked scrotum glisten from the neon lights. She looks back and spreads her chunky ass, revealing her winking asshole and drooling pussy slit to the crowds. "ALRIGHT YOU LAS VEGAS BUMS. LOOK OUT FOR THIS BIG BUM." Without any further warning, Diane falls back, landing ass first into the pavement as people run and screamed to get out of the way of the uncaring dickgirl goddess.

Nick and Mandy saw from the safety of the pocket as the giant Milf fell onto the ground and got into a sexy pose, pushing up her jiggly boobs and having her monster cock pointing straight into the sky. "Oh my god. Did anyone die?" Mandy screamed in shock.

"I don't know." Said Nick.

"Stop jerking off. That's your mother." Mandy shrieked as she saw the glasses wearing nerd stroking his dick through his pants.

"Sorry."

"ITS NOT GONNA SUCK ITSELF." The horny futa mama said as she encouraged Adam to get down on all fours to suck off her big fuck stick. The ground shook after the boy got on his knees. "WAIT, WAIT. I THINK I SAT ON SOMETHING." Diane turned to her side to show her asshole to her boys. Lodged in the center of the wrinkly sink hole was a yellow school bus filled with screaming kids. Diane grunted and her anal muscled started pulling the bus in until it was fully swallowed into her hungry backdoor. Nick and Mandy looked on in fear, their faces going pale while Adam just got even hornier. "ALL GONE. NOW HOW ABOUT GETTING SOME OF MOMMY'S DICK MILK MY BIG BOY." Nick and Mandy held on as the pocket shifted when their captor went head first to dick sucking the fully hard futa mom. It didn't take her long to blow her load with the bus in her ass plowing into her prostate.

SSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUURRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!  
SSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!  
SSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUURRRRRTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!

The two teenagers watched as Adam's cheeks and throat expanded as he swallowed his mommy's load. White jizz spilling out of the sides of his mouth and down Diane's shaft as she had a huge earth shaking orgasm. Adam pulled his head up and smiled, his teeth panted white and cum drooling out of his smile and splattering onto the softening girl cock that falls back onto Diane's flat tummy.


	3. New Developments

"Mr. Szalinski, I feel you're not being entirely honest with our viewers. We asked if you received sexual stimulation from watching your two year old son give your hung futa wife fellatio? You say that you don't, but was we can all see your erection and it's telling a very different story."

Wayne was slightly shaking and his forehead was was becoming very moist. He knew he couldn't very well just admit to a live news camera that he was, in fact, almost, all the things that Constance had listed off. A sissy, a faggot, a cuckold but not a pedo. In reality, he really just had a fetish He needed to think up a good way to get out of this situation, but unfortunately all the blood that he required to formulate plans in his brain was too busy fueling his erection.

"Mrs. Winters, I've already answered your question. I am equally as shocked by my wife's enormous display of incest, but if they are enjoying themselves, I don't think it's right for either of us to judge them. Much less intervein."

Meanwhile, Diane was drenched in sweat, reeling from usual orgasmic bliss. When suddenly, she heard the faint chattering that sounded like her nerdy husbands scientific babbling. She stood up from where she was sitting and looked around at all the hotels and casinos and nightclubs and skyscrapers that only came up to her knees. She listened intensely in order to pick up where the soft noises were coming from. She then saw, only a few yards away, the news lighting and camera crews which were set up right next to the open van that contained the very growth/shrink ray that had done this to her. She proudly walked only four steps but crouched down so that she had snuck up right behind her unsuspecting husband.

"BOO!" Diane's sudden out burst caused Wayne to nearly jump six feet in the air. "I THOUGHT I RECOGNIZED YOUR SCIENTIFIC MUMBO-JUMBO. ARE YOU AND THE NICE NEWS REPORTER PLAYING NICELY, SWEETY?" Wayne practically shuddered in fear from his wife billboard sized face directly in front of him.

"diane, I, uhhh....I was just, uh......" Wayne's little winky was so stiff it was almost ready to pop.

"Exacuse me, Diane? Constance Winters from KT Las Vegas channel 4 news. May I have a word? I must say you have the entire world in shock at your display of transgendered, incestual debauchery. Tell me, have you always had this twisted relationship with your children?"

"WHY YES. ALL THREE OF MY CHILDREN IN FACT. MY OLDEST JUST RECENTLY WENT OFF TO COLLEGE. AND MY OTHER CHILD IS STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL. HE'S AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE..."

"Well Diane, I for one can tell you that this kind of up front honesty about your sexuality is refreshing and rather arousing." Constance replied.

"What?" Wayne surprisingly shrieks.

"Mr. Szalinski, it's rude to interrupt a woman. Especially one who is speaking with your wife." This quickly shut Wayne right up. "I'm sorry Diane, please continue."

"THANK YOU CONSTANCE, WELL AS I WAS SAYING, I'VE HAD THIS MEGA MEAT POLE IN MY TROUSERS EVER SINCE I WAS A LITTLE GIRL. AND EVER SINCE THEN I HAVE BEEN JUST A REGULAR FUCK MACHINE. MEN, WOMEN, CHILDREN, ANIMALS, YOU NAME IT! AND WHEN WAYNE MADE ME HIS LITTLE WIFEY, I TURNED HIM INTO MY LITTLE FUCK BOI CUCK SLAVE. ISN'T THAT RIGHT BITCH?"

"y--" before Wayne could even get out one syllable of a response, Diane fired back "DID ANYONE TELL YOU THAT YOU COULD SPEAK, BITCH?" Wayne remembered his place and closed his mouth.

"My goodness," Constance Winters remarked, "Never in my ten years of news reporting have I seen a more pathetic excuse for a man. And I must say, you certainly do not love your children the same way your wife does."

Naturally Wayne was shocked to hear this. "What? Yes I do? What makes you say that?"

"You've never had sex with any of your children. Sex is the ultimate form of love, and to deny your young children of that sort of intimacy?" Constance went into a full on angry rant at the nervous beta scientist. That is until Diane interrupted.

"YOU CAN'T BE TOO HARD ON HIM, MS. WINTERS. ESPECIALLY IF YOU SEE THE DINKY LITTLE VIENNA SAUSAGE HE'S GOT BETWEEN HIS LEGS. IN FACT, THAT'S NOT A BAD IDEA. HONEY, WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ALL THE NICE FOLKS AT HOME EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT."

Wayne knew exactly what his wife was expecting. He began unbuttoning his shirt, took it off, kicked off his shoes and started to undo his belt buckle. All of this in front of the news camera that was currently broadcasting to television screens worldwide. This was some next level humiliation that Wayne had only dreamed about before.

"Darren, get a close up of his prick." She told her cameraman. He followed instructions well. In no time at all, Wayne was down to just his socks and his white briefs. Darren himself had a throbbing erection due to all the kinky atrocities happening tonight. Though, his was only slightly below average penis size, nothing compared to the micro dicklette he was about to see. Wayne finally slipped his hands into the band of this white underwear and lowered them down to his ankles. He then stood tall and was met with a load roar of laughter from the large Las Vegas crowd. Even Constance Winters and Darren couldn't stop themselves from having a chuckle. Wayne's naked body in the hot Vegas air felt amazing. But not even as amazing as the humiliation that was about to happen next.

"OKAY, MY LITTLE SUBBY HUBBY, LOOK AT THE CAMERA AND SAY, 'I'M A USELESS LITTLE DICK FREAK.'"

Wayne complied. "I'm a useless little dick freak."

"I'M A LOSER WITH NO SEMEN IN MY BALLS"

"I'm a loser with no semen in my balls."

"MY LITTLE MICROCOCK IS SO SMALL I COULDN'T EVEN FUCK A FLY"

"My little micro-dick is so small I couldn't even fuck a fly."

"I LOVE MY GIANTESS FUTA WIFE!"

"I love my giantess futa wife."

"GOOD BOI. NOW THEN, THIS HAS BEEN FUN, BUT I THINK MY FAVORITE BIG BABY BOY NEEDS SOME ATTENTION AS WELL, AND I'M SURE MS. WINTERS WOULD LIKE A SPECIAL VIEW OF THE SHOW. I HAVE THE PERFECT SPOT IN MIND FOR YOU TWO." With that, Diane quickly snatched up the tiny news reporter and camera man and stood up tall. Her womanly she-cock was chub and looking as if it was ready for another go. She walked over to her precious giant boy Adam who was just finishing the last globs of his mother's spunk off of his face. He smiled big when he saw his futa mommy walk over to him with some new toys in her hand.

"MOMMY!" adam announced happily.

"HERE YOU GO SWEETY, SOME NEW TOYS TO PLAY WITH." Diane casually dropped Constance and Darren into the red overalls pocket where Nick and Mandy were imprisoned and whom the amazing colossal futa had completely forgotten all about. "HERE'S SOME NEW FRIENDS FOR YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS IN THERE."

Mandy immediately spoke back. "We're not lovebirds! I could never love a cuckold freak like him!"

"Hello, Constance Winters from KT Las Vegas channel 4 news. So you're saying you don't enjoy this?"

"My name's Mandy parks, and no! I really have hated this entire day! I was just supposed to babysit this little brat. But suddenly he's 100 feet tall, I'm stuck in his pocket, it reaks of talcum powder and baby drool, and the worst part, this faggot over here won't stop touching himself!"

Of course, this made Constance very excited. She made sure the news camera was pointed directly at the nerdy teen. "Is that true. This unique situation has caused you to become aroused?" she looked down at Nick's crotch and saw all the proof she needed. Nick's penis was so small it almost never showed a tent through his pants whenever he got random erections. But tonight, he was so stiff that for the first time it actually showed through. "Ah yes, it looks like the young Szalinski boy has inherited his mother's love for giant babies and pedophilia."

"What?!" Exclaimed Nick. "I'm not a pedophile!"

"Then why are you hard while in your baby brother's pocket. What else could be making you so erect?"

"It's...well, it's.....my mom!"

Constance gave a wide smile and a slight chuckle, knowing this is going to make for some legendary news broadcasting history. Mandy and Darren only gave looks of disgust at the geeky Oedipus they were stuck in that pocket with. Naturally Diane was overjoyed.

"WHY SWEETY, YOU LOVE YOUR MOMMY SO MUCH! I THINK THAT'S JUST WONDERFUL. IN FACT, YOU'RE SO CUTE AT THAT TINY SIZE..." Diane's big full red lips moved closer and closer to her toy-sized son, "I COULD JUST EAT YOU UP..." Diane extended her large tongue and gave the upper half of Nick's body a nice lick, "...LITERALLY." That enough to send Nick completely over the edge and he made a wet spot in the front of his jeans where he shot his little cummy load. Thankfully, it was all captured on live TV thanks to Darren.

"WELL, YOU ALL SAW HOW I CAN MAKE ONE OF MY KIDS CUM. LET ME SHOW YOU HOW I MAKE THE OTHER ONE DO THE SAME THING." Diane then lowered herself down until her face was level with Adam's semi-erect cock that was sticking out of the ripped overalls. She gave the tip only a few soft licks before taking the toddler's titanic appendage in her mouth. She started furiously sucking on her baby boy's mighty pecker with all her strength. All four tiny captures in the pocket felt her influence on Adam.

"Well, Las Vegas," Constance once again addressed the camera, "You're all experiencing first hand what a mother's love can do to a well hung giant toddler. Pedophilic love between a mother and her baby boy should always be encouraged. Because if it isn't, your child could end up like this fag-boi right here." She gestured to Nick. "Now, let's take a look down and see just how well this motherly love is working in this 100 foot tall giant baby. Constance and Darren's camera peered over the side of the pocket, just in time to witness Adam's gigantic cumshot into his mommy's mouth

SSSSPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHH


End file.
